<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bitter Memories. by Amancer_Sunrise</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27291892">Bitter Memories.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amancer_Sunrise/pseuds/Amancer_Sunrise'>Amancer_Sunrise</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Because yes, Meaning, The Links are the Goddess of Hylia reborn, Their Links are just mentioned BUT they call them Link instead of Sky and Wild, also this is a role reversal au, i will be posting the handle to the op an the link to their comic in the notes~, its sun and flora, so instead of it being sky and wild like shown in the comic, this is heavily based off a comic i saw on twitter!, while the zeldas are the one with the hero's spirit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:06:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,991</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27291892</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amancer_Sunrise/pseuds/Amancer_Sunrise</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She falls to her knees, trying to gather herself. This place, this <i>spring,</i> still seemed all too alive. Even with it's walls completely broken down, even with the light being able to hit what was once covered. The memories that plagued her night after night made this place feel different than what the other warrior spoke of. Her eyes shut tightly, trying to calm both her breathing and rapidly beating heart. <i>Be still,</i> she thinks, her eyes open, glaring at the reflection that dared to stare back, <i>you are not back there. You are here and he is alive.</i></p><p>And yet, no matter how many times she thought such words, a very familiar feeling had begun to brew inside of her. A familiar feeling that she had only felt when she thought of a certain Demon Lord, or the very Demon King. It was bubbling deep within her, and she couldn't help but feel such a strong emotion for this place.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bitter Memories.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>HEY YALL THIS IS LIKE. REALLY HEAVILY HEAVILY BASED OFF OF AND INSPIRED <a href="https://twitter.com/theelvishfiddlr/status/1301647138997309443">BY THIS COMIC</a> BY TWITTER USER theelvishfiddlr!!! (which btw op, I love so much bless your comic aaaaa)</p><p>if it's not all good in the neighborhood to post this and keep it up, that's totes coolio and yall could hmu to take it down, it won't be no issues on my side at all~</p><p>edit: i forgot the fucking summary i am Big Dumb Ass</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>-Do you remember this place, old friend?-</em>
</p><p>The breeze was gentle as the sounds of the water was louder than the words of her comrades behind her. The echoing sounds of the young pirates voice was nothing more than small background noise. Her eyes faced the calm waters, a deep sadness lingering in them as her ears pointed down. There is something coiling inside her, and the young knight can't seem to place just what it is she was <em>exactly </em>feeling. It wasn't nostalgia, there was nothing to be nostalgic for. After a moment, she sat on the cold stone under her, the sun high in the sky as the heat radiates down. Her vision blurs, her hands clenched in a tight fist. Her chest felt tight while her throat felt like it was constricting on itself. Her heart was heavy with pain, and when the young one placed her hand against her chest did she finally understand what emotion she was suddenly overcome with.</p><p>
  <em>Guilt.</em>
</p><p>She falls to her knees, trying to gather herself. This place, this <em>spring, </em>still seemed all too alive. Even with it's walls completely broken down, even with the light being able to hit what was once covered. The memories that plagued her night after night made this place feel different than what the other warrior spoke of. Her eyes shut tightly, trying to calm both her breathing and rapidly beating heart. <em>Be still, </em>she thinks, her eyes open, glaring at the reflection that dared to stare back, <em>you are not back there. You are here and he is alive.</em></p><p>And yet, no matter how many times she thought such words, a very familiar feeling had begun to brew inside of her. A familiar feeling that she had only felt when she thought of a certain Demon Lord, or the very Demon <em>King. </em>It was bubbling deep within her, and she couldn't help but feel such a strong emotion for this place.</p><p>-<em>You were late!-</em></p><p>She had been, hadn't she?</p><p>With a sigh, she sits on her knees, grabbing the sacred blade off of her back, resting it on her legs. Her eyes felt heavy as she ran her fingers gently against the hilt of the blade.</p><p>“Do you remember this place, old friend,” she asks, barely above a whisper, closing her eyes as the answer no longer comes to her in words, but a gentle blue glow that radiates from it. “Does it bring you pain and grief, the way it does me,” she asks, but when the glow happens once more, it seems to bring frustration to the young knights features. She goes tense once more, eyebrows furrowed.</p><p>
  <em>“What if we had been too late?”</em>
</p><p>However, being so lost in her own thoughts, she had failed to notice when another slowly came behind her, failing to even notice when her own <em>name </em>was being called. The only thing she, <em>somehow</em>, managed to hear was when a single rock had been accidentally kicked, and without hesitation, the young woman stands suddenly, drawing out her sword, eyes open but now narrowed as she skillfully points the tip dangerously close to her possible attackers neck. However, she relaxes, bringing the blade down as another stood before her not as a threat, but as a friend.</p><p>“Flora,” she says, gripping her chest, “You startled me.”</p><p>The said girl clears her throat before smiling slightly. “I called out to you Sun,” Flora replies, hands behind her back, “But you seemed a little too lost in thought.” Her smile turns into a frown however, taking more steps closer to the other. “But those didn't seem like good thoughts.”</p><p>Sun sighs.</p><p>Flora reaches her hand out, entwining one of Sun's hands within her own. “Want to talk about it?” It's then, does Sun finally face the weathered down statue of the very being she praised, that of Hylia, as memories flooded her much faster than she ever wanted. Everything around her began to slow suddenly, the very walls before her seeming as if they were being rebuilt right before her very eyes and a memory that had played over and over again seemed to unfold before her.</p><p>Holding onto Flora's hand tightly, she whispers, “I've been to this Spring before, and another like it on my adventure. I was just...” Sun swallows thickly, taking a deep breath as her eyes once again filled with tears. “This Spring hits an awfully sore spot, as it was almost enough to halt my journey all together, and it was because… because I was <em>late.”</em></p><p>Flora tilts her head, eyebrow raised.</p><p>“Late?”</p><p>Sun can see her younger self, burned, bruised and almost beaten from the battle she had endured, staggering through the door. She can see the exhaustion in her own eyes that had momentarily lit up with excitement as a familiar voice, one she had been so desperately searching for, sing softly. The strumming of the harp that she would soon possess in due time. She remembered how he had taken a few steps forward before turning, and how he almost ran to her. How his own eyes lit up and how a warm smile even formed on his face. His few steps towards her was met with her running towards him. However, all was stopped as the woman in front of him had extended her arm, eyes looking at him with disappointment, how she remembered that the woman had reprimanded him even.</p><p>
  <em>-You must not go to her, your grace. Remember what you were told.-</em>
</p><p>Sun had been confused, pausing herself at the center of the steps as she watched the very person she nearly died for, turn his back, his voice low and hurt as he takes a few steps towards the bright light before him.</p><p>
  <em>-I… I can't stay… I'm sorry, Zelda.-</em>
</p><p>And, just like that, he had vanished after entering the light. But she didn't want him to go, <em>no, </em>this would have all been for <em>nothing. </em>He was <em>alive. </em>He was <em>alive </em>and yet, she couldn't bring him home. Why? <em>Why?</em></p><p>Sun lets a bittersweet chuckle escape her, watching the way her younger self ran, hearing the desperate plea of, <em>no</em> and <em>wait.</em>  She almost forgets that Flora stands by her side and everything she is reliving is just what constantly replays in her own head. Flora cannot witness what she does, and it causes her to finally continue on with her story. “It was my Link. He was in danger and… and I was <em>late.” </em>Sun drops her blade, barely flinching as it lands on the floor heavily, tears already spilling by this point, but she doesn't bother to wipe them.</p><p>“He had been <em>taken</em> by the <em>enemy</em>,” she continues, gritting her teeth, <em>“He could have been...”</em></p><p><em>-Do my words hurt? Do they sting, girl? Then let them! Your Link had fallen in the hands of the enemy. Had I not shown up when I did, he could have been </em> <em> <b>lost.-</b> </em></p><p>“I was late and he could have been hurt,” Sun begins to finish, closing her eyes tightly, unable to bare witness the memory once more, “I was supposed to be there for him. I was supposed to protect <em>him.”</em></p><p>Sun drops to her knees, just as she had done all those years ago, opening her eyes to face the silent statue that stares at both knights coldly, the Spring once again in disarray. She does not see her past any longer, only what had been left of it.</p><p>“I <em><b>failed</b></em> him.”</p><p>Flora kneels down next to her, slowly, looking to the side as she contemplates on what to say before finally taking a breath of her own. “You know,” she begins, her ears beginning to point down, “Link and I we... we had visited this Spring, too many times for comfort actually.” Sun looked at the young one, taking notice of the distant look Flora held in her eyes. “It was before the Calamity struck Hyrule.”</p><p>Flora recalls the memory, sighing as she does so. “It was one of the first memories I regained after I woke up. Something had happened between Link and the King and well… Link was getting desperate. We stood in this very Spring, me watching the entrance for anyone who dares enter while Link prayed endlessly to a silent Goddess, hoping to unlock, what he called, a cursed power.” Her accented voice becomes lower, remembering the boy in her arms as she silently comforted him, unsure of what could be said during those times while he cried endlessly. “We had both hoped something, <em>anything </em>would happen, and yet, just as the many times before that one, what he had desperately hoped and prayed for, hadn't come to be."</p><p>Sun's tears had dried up by the end of Flora's story, her hand reaching over and grabbing the other by her shoulder, giving a light squeeze. “I'm so sorry that happened to you, Flora, but...” There's a small chuckle that slips passed Sun's lips as she tilts her head to the side slightly, “Was that supposed to make me feel better?” There's a slight panic that suddenly forms in the other, her face flushed with embarrassment as she quickly replies, “No! Yes?” The reply earns a full laughter to come from Sun, waving her hand slightly.</p><p>“It's okay, Flora.”</p><p>The other pouts her lip slightly, before she returns the smile. “Listen, Sun,” she starts once again when the laughter begins to die down, “All I'm trying to say is, sometimes you try your best and you still might fail. You can try over and over again, and yet, even as you lay there, blue in the face, there is just nothing more you can do. Sometimes, that's okay, because there's just certain things that need to happen in order for everything to turn out fine in the end.” Flora turns her gaze back upon the statue before her, a bittersweet smile on her face.</p><p>“There is only so much we can do, especially when the events we linger and mourn over is that of the past. The best possible outcome is to just simply learn what had been handed to us in our pasts and learn to move on from such memories.”</p><p>The wind blows as silence falls between them, the sun bringing a golden glow to the water, the small creatures swimming in the shallow waters, the trees that grow on the sides. The birds chirp playfully and Flora sighs, looking at all the life that seemed to form in a place that held such painful memories for them both.</p><p>“This place, it is wonderful, magical, beautiful even-”</p><p>
  <em>“I hate this place.”</em>
</p><p>The words are said with such a bitter tone that Flora openly gasps, eyes widen. For a moment, Sun's eyes grew dark, something swirling in them that sends a shiver down her spine, but just as quickly as it came, it had left, and it was now Sun's turn to begin a slight panic of her own, turning to Flora as she waved her hands close to her own chest, shaking her head. “I am <em>so </em>sorry,” she begins frantically, “It just! Slipped out and I'm sorry Flora, I didn't mean-”</p><p>Sun is silenced by a loud laughter, and she blinks in confusion.</p><p>“Well! Thank Hylia above it was <em>you </em>who said it first! Because I was just about to say the same thing!” They both laugh suddenly, loud and carefree.</p><p>It's Flora who regains herself, standing suddenly, but her smile never fading from her face. “I sent the others ahead, so lets go catch up before they end up lost.” Sun grabs her almost forgotten weapon in one hand, Flora's hand in the other as she helps her to her feet. “Yeah,” she replies, putting away the Master Sword.</p><p>“You ready to leave this all behind?”</p><p>Sun takes a deep breath, turning to face the spring one last time.</p><p>“Yeah.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>sorry for the fuck ups in the writing i never have anyone check it over god this was so fucking hard orz i tried to change the words and phrases around to not make it seem like its just copied and pasted from the comic to here because honestly thats not Okay At All and I hope I did good to respect the original as well as work it into my writing style ;v; like i said, if the op of the comic is not okay with this (sadly, as I do not follow them on twit, I couldnt really ask) feel free to let me know and i WILL take it down in a timely mannor! ALSO PLEASE SHOW OP SOME LOVE ON THAT COMIC IM (SOBS)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>